gemelos no, trillizos
by silvermoon95
Summary: que pasaria si no fueran los gemelos kyriu, y si fueran los trillizos kiryu, que paso con el tercero, ichiru nunca se fue con shizuka, ¿hay hombres lobos? ¿quienes son los recien llegados' hola soy nueva escribiendo VK denle una oprtunidad


_**El día que nacimos…**_

_17 Años atrás…_

_Casa del clan Kiryuu… 04 Diciembre… 22.00 horas _

Hoy era un dia especial para un hombre de unos 25 años aprox. De pelo plateado, ojos cafés, el cazador Kiryuu, hoy Kiba Kiryuu iba a ser padre, su esposa estaba dando a luz a su linaje, al fruto de su amor.

Nervioso, se paseaba por el pasillo de su casa oyendo los gritos de su mujer. Iba a entrar si o si (ya que le dijeron que se quedara afuera) hasta que escuchó el llanto de un niño… su hijo… por fin después de 9 meses de espera llego a punto de girar la manilla se le unió otro llanto… gemelos… no, no, no, NO, pueden nacer gemelos en la familia de los cazadores de vampiros… entro nervioso, ¿su esposa todavía estaba en proceso de parto?

-Sra. Puje una vez más- le dijo el medico

-Ahhhhhhhhhh!- el último hijo de Kiryuu llego… Trillizos

-Bien ese era el último felicitaciones a los 2 tienen 3 hermosos hijos, más especifico 2 niños y una niña.

Una enfermera había envuelto a los bebes en mantas después de haberlos limpiado

-Sr. Kiba le presento a su hijo mayor- el doctor tomo al bebe envuelto en la manta lila- tome

Kiba tomo al niño en sus brazos con mucho cuidado al ver a su hijo sonrió, el niño era perfecto su piel aunque un poco roja por la sangre, era pálida, su carita redonda, los pocos mechones de cabello que tenia eran de un color plata como los de él, sus ojos se abrieron para revelar unas raras amatistas heredadas de su madre que lo miraban con emoción para luego sonreírle de forma tierna.

-Es un niño muy sano se lo garantizo- le hizo una seña a la enfermera para que se acercara, ambos se acercaron a la mujer ya mejor- Sra. Mio ella es la segunda en nacer- le paso a la mujer la bebita envuelta en la manta lavanda

Los ojos de Mio se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad tanto tiempo los espero y por fin tiene a una en sus brazos, Kiba se acerco aun con el niño en brazos mostrándoselo a ella sus ojos se posaron en la bebe, la niña obviamente era idéntica a su hermano mostrándoles una sonrisa y mirándolos con curiosidad.

Mio de aprox. 25 años, era de cabellos castaños claros hasta los hombros, ojos amatistas, de piel color melocotón.

-Ambos son muy fuertes y sanos sin ninguna enfermedad o alergia

-¿Y el otro doctor?- pregunto Mio con la voz un poco ronca por los gritos de antes.

El los miro un poco preocupado.

-No les voy a mentir el niño es débil mucho más que sus hermanos y me temo que con el pasar de los años se muy enfermizo- tomo al tercer hijo envuelto en la manta gris pálido.- aquí esta.

Mio le dio a la bebe a su marido para tomar al niño, los tres eran idénticos, los tres eran sus hijos, pero solo 2 les sonreía el otro sollozaba sus amatistas estaba llenas de lagrimas que caían a su carita. Miro a su esposo tenían la misma mirada de preocupación ya que sabían que ese suceso era producto de la "maldición de los gemelos" en este caso trillizos

-¿Cómo los llamaran?- pidió el doctor amablemente

Antes que pudieran contestar una hombre de pelo azabache azulado, de profundos ojos azules, traía puesto una camisa celeste, cubierta por una garbandina café clara, pantalones negros, traia un a bolsa en su hombro junto a su escopeta.

-Yagari-san!- lo nombro el doctor.

Toga Yagari otro cazador de vampiros y uno de los mejores en su clase.

-Y ¿Qué son?- pregunto con curiosidad escondida mientras se quitaba la nieve de encima.

Los esposos se cruzaron miradas entre ellos hasta pronunciar

-Trillizos.

Al pobre cazador miro con asombro a las personas enfrente de él. Hacia mucho que no nacían gemelos y jamás trillizos. Solo pudo decir con voz serena pero con una de sus raras sonrisas

-Felicidades a ambos- les dijo de todo corazón - ¿Cómo los llamaran?

-Pues queríamos pedirte que tú le pusieras nombre a los tres- le dijo la mujer

Eso si que fue una sorpresa.

-Seria un placer- se acerco a los padres- el primero

Kiba le enseño al niño- es un niño

Toga lo miro fijamente y el niño también hasta que le sonrió- Zero, Zero Kiryuu

-El tercero también es un niño-

El oji-azul miro al último quien estaba hipando, mostro una sonrisa y dijo- Ichiru, Ichiru Kiryuu.

Ambos padres sonrieron- ella es la segunda- pronuncio Kiba

La pequeña niña miro al hombre y parpadeo, Yagari pensaba en un nombre para una niña como ella -_linda, que en un futuro se convertiría en una mujer de belleza envidiable, incluso una vampira sentiría envidia de ella- _pensó con gracia (aunque era una realidad) pensó un poco más hasta que la imagen de una mujer se le apareció –_ella era…_-Artemisa… como la diosa de la caza…hermosa pero letal, ella es Artemisa Kiryuu.

Ambos padres impresionados con el nombre elegido, pero sonrieron en respuesta

_Nadie sabe que traerá el destino…_

_Es desconocido_

_Oscuro y frio o_

_Luminoso y cálido_

_Destino curioso eres_

_Unir y separar_

_Destino…_

_¿Qué nostraeras?_


End file.
